


The Beast's Beauty

by EmmaTheRevelator (BadWolf1988)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, mafia, mobster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/EmmaTheRevelator
Summary: When Diego Del los Santos hears of a sex slave auction going down in his territory, he goes to shut it down...never expecting to find the beauty to his beast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows a mobster (not reformed) and a younger (teenage) woman. This is not a story about Prince Charming and Snow White. If you don't like bad boys, go and find something else to read.  
> As always, thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (Christlove88).

Diego arrived back at his penthouse apartment at Riverfront Towers after a long day of dealing with business at his antiquities firm... both kinds of business. He was the newest (and youngest) boss in Michigan's five families, having only taken the helm of the Detroit territory five years earlier. For some reason, the other families seemed to think that young (was thirty-eight really that young?) meant weak. He was slowly proving them wrong. Every time they moved against Detroit, he retaliated with double the amount of force but... this shit was tiring him out. Just that morning, Lito, his underboss, discovered that three of the employees at the antiquities warehouse were plants from the O'Brian family who were gathering information on the Del los Santos operation. They had been dealt with but, after that, he had been needed to deal with actual legitimate business. Del los Santos Antiquities was under audit by the IRS (as it was every year) and Diego had been needed for questioning by the government accountant. The questioning had taken three fucking hours. Now, he was home, he was alone, and all he really wanted was to get laid. He was a man. He wasn't ashamed to admit it.

He was just thinking of taking a shower and heading out to The Penthouse Club to see if he could pick up an easy lay when his front door opened and Lito walked in. “You need you see this.” He threw a thin catalog in his lap.

Diego picked it up and immediately felt like he was going to be sick. This was no catalog that you would receive in the mail. This catalog had a photograph of a half-naked little girl on the cover and the poor thing looked terrified. “What is this shit and why the fuck did I need to see it?” He opened the catalog against his better judgment. The pages were full of photographs of girls between the ages of five and eighteen who were... for sale. Their ages, measurements, and virginal status were all listed like they were animals up for adoption at the local animal shelter. Poor kids. Animals would be treated better.

“This is an auction going down at Higgins place tonight and he's telling anyone who asks that he's operating with your blessing.”

Diego saw red. Sid Higgins was the sleaziest criminal in town. He owned a dive bar along the International Waterfront and was always coming up with different ways to make a quick buck. Diego usually looked the other way when it came to the shit that Higgins got up to – he was too small time for him to worry about. Well, it looked like Sid had decided to step-up his game... but there was no way in hell this auction was going down. Not in Detroit. Not in Diego's territory.

“Call Nancy and have her get in touch with Detective Goodwin. Have her give him the catalog and tell him what you just told me, just leave out Higgins’ name. I'll deal with that son of a bitch myself.” Diego got to his feet.

Nancy Rios, was his long-suffering private attorney. Detective George Goodwin worked for DPD and was forever trying to bust him for something.

“You wanna bring the cops in on this?” Lito looked surprised.

“These girls are going to need places to stay, people to look after them and we can't handle that. Plus, if I give Goodwin a big bust, maybe he'll stay the fuck off my ass for awhile.” Maybe if the good detective got his pretty face in the papers he would back off harassing him for a week or two. Stranger things had been known to happen. “Give me two hours and then call Nancy,” were his orders as he hauled his tired ass out his penthouse door.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	2. Chapter 2

The inside of Higgins' Bar was packed... and Higgins' was never packed. A person was likely to pick up some kind of infection from a dirty glass or a parasite from undercooked food. Not only was the dingy bar packed but the men who were hanging around nursing drinks were not Higgins' regular low-life customers. These were well-dressed, important men. Diego spotted one of the partners from the law firm where Nancy was employed. There was a doctor from the children's hospital and the Mayor's little brother. He mentally took note of the familiar faces so he could deal with them later.

Diego walked up to the bar and took silent glee in the panic that washed over Higgins' rat-like face when he saw him.

“Mr. Del los Santos, sir. Ho... how can I help you tonight?” Higgins' eyes darted towards the brown wooden swinging door that led to the storage room. Well, at least Diego now knew where the girls were being kept.

Diego held up a finger to silence the terrified bar owner as he took out his cell phone and sent a text message to Lito.

_***Girls are in the storage room.***_

Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Higgins... who was now nervously polishing a beer stein with a dirty dishtowel. “What's this I hear about an auction going down tonight?” He casually leaned his hip against the old wooden bar. “And why the fuck wasn't my permission sought?”

“My guy, Tony, told me that we had your okay, Mr. Del los Santos...”

The little rat was lying through his rotted yellow teeth. Number one, he didn't have a guy named Tony. Higgins was too small time to have anyone working underneath him. He wasn't a boss. Number two, everyone and their mother knew the consequences of bringing drugs or the sex trade into Detroit. Diego didn't allow it, never had, never would. He had his crew trying to clean up the streets, not make them dirtier. “We even got you a real nice present for your generosity, Mr. Del los Santos, sir.” Higgins seemed to be thinking on his feet now and Diego was willing to play along for a little while longer. The longer Higgins thought he was going to live, the better. It would make it that much sweeter when Diego finally put a bullet between his eyes.

“Let's see it,” Diego nodded.

Higgins set down the glass and rag and quickly opened the bar divider to allow him to follow him back into the kitchen and down a hallway that led to a small office area. When the bartender opened the dinky plywood door, Diego was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	3. Chapter 3

A young, terrified woman with dark chestnut hair and big, round, and innocent brown eyes sat in the rickety wooden chair behind the desk, her hands bound in front of her with zip-ties. She had silent tears streaming down her face and she was wearing a dress that even J-Lo would have found to be too revealing. It was strapless and silver and would barely cover her ass when she stood up. She couldn't have been any older than eighteen or nineteen and Diego would admit that she was beautiful...in a girl next door kind of way.

“She just turned seventeen last month.” Higgins grinned like he was actually proud of himself for procuring the angel girl that sat in front of him. “Pure as the freshly fallen snow too. Her step-daddy couldn't afford her no more so he sold her for a pretty fair price...and you can have first crack at her, Mr. Del los Santos, sir.”

The weeping angel in the chair was the only thing that saved Higgins like in that moment. The poor girl had already been through enough, she didn't need to witness the little rodent's death.

Diego put on what Lito called his 'look of death' and turned to stare Higgins down. “She's leaving with me...and someone tipped off the cops to your little sale,” Diego growled low in his throat and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl shiver in terror. “We need to get you out of town. Meet me on the docks behind my warehouse, Pier 8, in two hours.”

Once he was alone with the girl, his first priority was making sure that she knew that he wasn't going to harm her in any way. She was probably very much of the impression that he was going to take her someplace horrible and rape her. He knelt down in front of her. “What's your name, querida?”

“Ru...Ruby.”

Diego reached out a hand to caress her cheek and could barely suppress the rage that came over him when she cringed away in terror. “I'm not here to hurt you – and I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt you either. My name's Diego.” He was speaking to her as soothingly as a guy like him knew how. “I was lying to Higgins to get him out of the way. I'm the one who called the cops.”

“Rea...really?” She finally looked up and caught his gaze. Damn, her eyes really were beautiful.

“Really,” he gave her a full-dimpled smile. The kind he knew drove women wild. Now, Diego wasn't cocky but he knew that he was appealing to women. “Can I get you out of here before the cops come? If you're here when they arrive you're going to go in the system with the other girls.”

Diego saw pure terror in Ruby's eyes at the mention of the foster system. “Please,” she begged, “get me out of here.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” he got back to his feet and held out his hand.

Once Ruby was on her feet, Diego discovered that he had been wrong. Her dress didn't cover her delectable ass at all and he didn't want the perverts outside in the bar eyeballing her. He shrugged out of his long brown suede coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. It looked like a circus tent on her tiny frame but it covered her up. No one got to look at a woman who was under his protection.

 

 

 


End file.
